Pandemonium
by kaizer20
Summary: Yaya woke up with her dead lover looking at her... at least, that's what she thought.


Pandemonium

* * *

><p><strong>(Yaya POV)<strong>

Today was another rainy day. Dense air, dense windows, dense everything… what a stupid day it was.

"Ugh… this is so stupid." I said as I lay on my back, looking up at the ceiling in our bed room.

"Hey, there, Yaya." that voice… it can't be?

I turned to look at my right and then I saw her, her image was blurry, but it didn't matter to me. Not one bit.

"Isabella…" the long silky black hair, the golden eyes… the rocking body that every woman wants to have. And a very tall woman at that…

"I can't believe you still remember my name." she giggled.

For some odd reason, I stared at her as if she was for real… this can't be happening, right?

And then, the next thing I knew, I was running inside her house, wreathing in pain as I held a knife in my hand.

"Isabella!" I was yelling to the top of my lungs and then I saw her. Her dead body limps on her rocking chair. She was beautiful even in death.

"Isabella!" I cried out again, not believing what I saw and then when I've had enough of it, I went to her side to check her pulse, but… nothing.

"Isabella…" I said in a whisper before darkness completely rotted my mind.

"Yaya…" I was shocked… how can she be speaking when she's got no pulse?

I opened my eyes and turned to meet her voice. "Isabella…?"

She was standing at the front of the aisle with a wedding dress on. She was wearing a Victoria's Secret type of wedding gown and she looked very beautiful in and her hair complimented her completely… the way it was rolled down into curly edges, her beautiful eye lashes, giving her the beauty of the goddess Aphrodite, her face… it was just as magnificent as if she never aged.

"Let's go get married right now, Yaya." she stated coolly.

She stretched out her arm and I grabbed for it, but…

"Isabella, you're…" I said when we were in front of the _babaylan _before we were about to say 'I do'.

She turned to look at me, face pale as night, and her eyes dead as ice… her wedding dress was drenched in blood.

* * *

><p>I gasped… what was that nightmare… it looked so real…<p>

"Yaya." Isabella…

I yelled. No, not because I was pissed, but because I saw her, holding a knife, her eyes were no eyes for it was sockets. Her face looked like it had muriatic acid poured all over it, her long slender hands were bones with some skin. She was wearing a cloak of pure red with nothing, but black icor licking out of it...

She held onto the knife tight before stabbing me to death, I saw it, I saw everything... I was bleeding in and out, o dear bleeding red.

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" a young pink haired girl said, snapping me out of my nightmare.<p>

"_No! No fucking WAY will I open my eyes!" _I thought to myself as I fought to not wake up with another nightmare reaching up.

"Yaya! Wake up or I'll hit you." Tsubomi's tone may be serious, but I don't give a fuck about it.

"I won't open my eyes you stupid son of a bitch Isabella!" I yelled back.

"Isabella?" now that was interesting.

I opened my eyes and turned to look at her and sighed when I realized she was the real thing.

"Who's Isabella?" she asked me.

"Oh, she was my first love." I said with a dark grin on my face…

"Yaya? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked me, a look of horror plastered on her face.

"Oh dear… it seems Tsubomi doesn't know…" I said before I grabbed her shirt and put a knife directly to her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>(Tsubomi POV)<strong>

I bolted upright in bed and panicked, checking myself to see if there was any blood that tainted my body. I realized it was a Saturday morning and realized that there wasn't school today because of some event that's going to happen.

"_Nothing." _I thought in relief and then turned to look at the left, it was Yaya, with a look of visible worry on her face before hugging me tightly and raining me with kisses everywhere her face reached.

"Tsubomi, you stupid girl… that's what you get for eating too much during the night." Yaya said with mock tone, yet still worried.

It made me smile mechanically before I hugged her back.

_She _was smiling…

I saw her, with dark eyes, an evil smile. She was a devil…

But…

I smiled back because I was a devil myself too. Oh, if only she knows to never underestimate me with giving me nightmares.

"_I'm not underestimating you; I'm just testing your courage." _Isabella said as her apparition started fading.

"_That was a stupid thing to do, woman, for you haven't seen what I'm capable of." _ I replied with her some kind of telepathy.

"Tsubomi, are you alright?" Yaya asked me with her sheepish grin, but her worry was plastered vividly.

"I'm fine, Yaya-baka." I hit her head to reassure her.

"Now that's my Tsubomi." she said to me with her Cheshire green.

If only she knew what I was… I wouldn't struggle trying to eradicate that bitch of a first love of hers from her heart because Yaya has yet to find out the truth of what happened to that murderous night that happened on Isabella Graymark's mansion.

If only she knew… I was involved.

If only she knew… that her first love, first girlfriend and former fiancé was my mortal enemy as well as family enemy.

If only she knew… I was a devilishly talented 'mundane', or so… I look like one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Alright, Lol is here!

I guess I had the urge to write 'This' on the way...

Niway'

This may be my last story because I might quit fanficton for good.

Infinity High! Move on!

~kaizer20


End file.
